


Late Night Talks

by orphan_account



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, and i’m not very happy with it, hell dreams, i have the worst writers block rn, i orphaned my old shit, new account:), uhh this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “If you don't kiss me right now I promise I will break your leg myself.”
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Late Night Talks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [putyourpantson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/putyourpantson/gifts).



> I really hate this but here it is <3

The kitchen was quiet, save for the bubbling of the coffee maker. Kevin stood at the counter, finger tapping impatiently on the wooden countertop. He checked his watch, sighing as he saw what was displayed.  **4:18.** It was definitely too late to go back to sleep, judging by the fact that Elder Mckinley still had everyone on a strict schedule, even after they were ex-communicated. Going to bed by 10, waking up at 6:30. Kevin would go to sleep with everyone else, only to be woken up later by a hell dream. He was quite accustomed to them at this point, he went to bed expecting them. He was used to the hotness, the humidity covering him as he was reminded of how much of a sinner he was _.  _ He was supposed to turn it off, right? He couldn’t be gay, even though Arnold had told him and the other Elders that it was allowed now. Old habits die hard, he figured. 

The coffee machine pinged to let him know his drink was finished, snapping him out of his thoughts. He could dwell on those later, right now he needed to get his cup out of the cabinet without making too much noise. He pulled down the only one he brought, a Disney mug. The cabinet closed silently, to his relief. He didn’t need Poptarts coming out to yell at him again. He picked up the pot, immediately being calmed by the sound of the dark coffee filling up his cup. He took his cup and started walking to the table, as usual. He set his cup down, before walking back to the counter to grab a napkin. There was a small puddle of coffee on the floor, causing him to slip and fall to the ground. 

“Fuck!” Kevin yelled, clutching his leg, which had hit the ground pretty hard and was forming a bruise. The wooden door creaked open, Mckinley rushing in to see what had happened. 

“Elder Price?” The boy in question stood up quickly, and ran his hand through his hair nervously. 

“I’m fine.” He walked quickly to the table. “And my name is Kevin. We don’t need to use titles anymore.”

“Oh. I’m, uh, my name is Connor.” He joined Kevin at the table, turning his chair to face the other’s. Kevin noticed, doing the same. “What are you doing up so late?” Kevin looked into his cup uncomfortably. 

“Hell dream.” 

“Oh.” They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Connor spoke up again. “What was it about?” 

“Nothing.” The answer was short, rushed. Kevin took another drink of his coffee, avoiding Connor’s stare that was burning through him. 

“It’s okay, you can tell me. I’m your district leader after all. And I used to get them all the time, so I might be able to comfort you.” 

“It’s fine. I’m awake now, so it doesn’t really matter, it’s-”

“It could happen tomorrow,” Connor interrupted, “Please, tell me what it was about. I want to help you.”

“They’ll stop. I’ll make the hell dreams stop.” Kevin mumbled, sounding as though he was reassuring himself more than Connor. “Do you want a sip?” He held his cup out with a small smile. Connor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“No thanks, I don’t drink coffee. I just wish you’d tell me what’s been bothering you. You haven’t been yourself lately.” 

“I-I can’t tell you.” 

“You can.” Connor leaned in closer as he spoke. “I won’t tell.” His face was inching closer to Kevin’s. He wondered if Connor could hear his heart beating out of his chest. Kevin took note at the fact that their lips were almost touching, and-

“I almost broke my leg when I fell. Luckily I didn’t.” Kevin said in an attempt to change the subject as he pulled his face away. 

“If you don't kiss me right now I promise I will break your leg myself,” Connor blurted out. His eyes widened when he realized what he just said. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry-”

It’s hard to apologize with another mouth on yours. 

Connor stiffened before easing into the kiss. Kevin brought his hands to wrap around Connor’s neck, Connor threading his hands through the other’s hair. He felt Kevin smile softly against his mouth. 

They were finally both happy, they had each other. 


End file.
